Theirs
by Nanyin
Summary: It wasn't a grand epiphany, just something clicked as he watched people walk by within the square. The know-it-all swot, Hermione Jean Granger was the one. Settling down on the iron bench, elbows resting on his thighs, hands clasped. His expression of resigned aggravation. He was screwed. Whatever, gods he offended was laughing now.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** Yadda, yabba do..Now if I actually owned Harry Potter I would be rich and traveling the world. Just a reminder of **Community etiquette rule #4** : Everyone here is an aspiring writer. Respect your fellow members and lend a helping a hand when they need it. Like many things, the path to becoming a better writer is often a two way street.

Hope you enjoy my madness...

When Thorfinn was young and still impressionable, his mother told him when seeking a lifelong companion, she must be three things: intelligent, loyal and most importantly an equal in his magic. An unevenly yoked marriage leads to nothing but misery and turmoil. The woman that he should choose to be his wife and future mother of his children must match his intensity. To know when to standby his side and give quiet strength when needed. Give counsel to worthy goals and accomplishments and lend guidance when he strayed from that path. As he, will be her sword and shield, she will be his heart and vessel. There will be times their children will seek comfort and security. She must be able to sooth and quell their mischievous magic effortlessly. She indeed must be worthy to continue the bloodline.

Considering his past and his failures, prospects were nil in England. No respectable female would bother look his way. Openly that is. He knew what looked like, tall, muscular and brooding. Pale blue eyes with blond hair, longer than what was considered fashionable, a beard and few scars on his face made all the females of all ages a titter. All easy targets for a little slap and tickle, in dark not so secluded places.

So, his mother would often hex him and looked towards the continent for candidates.

Linnea Annika Rowle, matriarch to the Rowle family, and a resourceful woman found someone to give him an heir. A no name Spaniard chit, Suren Isabella Espiga Barros.

The little social climber, barely came to his shoulder with soft silky russet skin and long black straight hair. Her brown eyes the shape of almonds with high cheeks and generous lips. She was the fashionably slender woman with just enough curves to entice him.

For a large price tag, entice she did.

He is a convicted Death Eater after all.

And they say love makes the world go around.

His mother made the contract with her family, stipulations were ironed out. The wedding date set and within nine months she gave birth. Tyra Pearl Rowle and Eydís Opal Rowle entered the world with a loud wail. The moment he held them, he knew the plight of all fathers. Such a gift so small, precious and fragile.

His little princess.

The hard ass became a besotted mush.

The world would burn before someone hurt his princesses.

His mother softly kissed each child and turn to him. "Such blessings, they are." Tilting her head just so studying him.

He knew that look, she was waiting for him to catch on to what was not being said.

Yes, they were very blessed.

The deed done on the first try.

Funny that, considering both sides don't have a history of multiple births.

He could hear the doddering hens _"Such a great boon for the Rowle family, the potential births of a future generation. Unfortunately, poor Suren couldn't have more children. Complications during birth rendered her barren."_

Boys would carry the family name as for girls are a commodity to create alliances.

The muscles in Thorfinn's face tensed, as his eyes became paler.

Pity. Such a young couple. Shame really, this branch of the Rowle family will now die out with no male heirs.

The contract did not stipulate the heir, must be male, only magical inclined. Luckily, Suren was able to produce two healthy strong magical children, the contract was upheld to the letter with a bonus.

The corners of his mouth quirked up for a moment as he remembered when the truth was _encouraged_ to be revealed.

Later in a year or two enough time to hang herself. Or he would do it for her.

Shortly after their first birth day there was a bad bout of Scarlet fever that ran through the region. Both girls were stricken but eventually got better.

Several months later Mother noticed a change in Tyra. She didn't react when called or directly spoken to and rarely spoke. Her words were slow and slurred.

After several healers, it was concluded Tyra had permanent hearing damage.

His oldest lost the ability to hear and would be labeled a burden. Although she would be brought up in traditions, refined and beautiful with the right linage, her future would be dark. Ostracized as she would be considered slow, shunned and ignored.

It broke his heart, for he was powerless to help.


	2. Chapter 2

_*grins maniacally*_ No excuses besides trying to wrestle these characters to behave. So please ignore the banging, rattling, chain wrapped trunk in the back. Now for this announcement - no monetary exchange is being conducted on this **FANFIC**!-

 _Three years later_ _Pollença, Spain_

Linnea watches her granddaughters play in the muggle waiting room. The girls were mirrors of one another, dressed in summer colors of pastel yellow and orange, soft curly ponytails and smiles. Born with abounded dark curls, cinnamon skin, and light blue eyes Tyra and Eydís were striking children. Many would want their beauty added to their families. However, once Tyra's affliction was known she would be shunned. Linnea sigh as she took in her surroundings, this could be Tyra's one chance in finding a cure or possible treatment outside the magical world. Thorfinn may erupt but she was determined to give her grandbabies any and all possible treatment. After making several indiscreet inquiries she found within this ancient rural town, a clinic ran by an old Squib line may be able to help.

She would not fail in this. If needed she would tear the world down, Thorfinn would just have to hide the bodies. Just across from the adult chairs, the corner is filled with toys, child-size tables and chairs with a matching bookcase filled to the brim with books. Such a simple concept to keep children busy as they waited to be seen by the doctor. One she knew would never exist in the magical world.

The clinic could be easily found the eastern end of the Serra de Tramuntana, tucked between two hills, away from the more known tourist spots. She could blame it on the mild weather, pleasant atmosphere and warm people. The children's magic seemed to mellow just enough for her to catch her breath and they watched all that was around them.

She didn't know what to expect, as she barely ventured outside the wizarding world. Admittingly she anticipated a hovel with dirty instruments and ignorant callus underlings instead of a simple two-story terra-cotta colored building with a tall red, black and white ornamental iron gate with the clinic's name embossed in black. She felt old protective wards just pass the archway leading to a courtyard. Each side houses a medical office complete with a second-floor adjoining terrace with ornate screen doors of wood and glass with assigned numbers within its design.

Entering the waiting area, a woman in a blue uniform and an easy smile calls her attention, "Mrs. Dahl? Thank you for coming. My name is Irati, please follow me I will take you to Examination room 2."

Gathering the children Lienne gave a quick prayer to Eir for a favorable outcome. Following the young woman through a short hallway into a small strange room. Shortly she dismisses the strange chaise lounge with a floor scale, her attention was diverted to the walls painted walls. It was meant to sooth with large puffy clouds, frolicking fairies and dragons playing hide and seek. Placing both girls on the lounge corner, the woman stood next to the build-in cabinetry and sink looking at the folder asking questions of the children.

From the corner of Lienne's eye, something moved, and the girls begin to giggle and clap. Looking over her shoulder, her lips parted.

Was that an Antiodean Opaleyes and Swedish Short-Snout?

The door opens, a tall woman with russet skin and tawny eyes speaks to the nurse before looking at the children. Then looks to Lienne, with her hand out in greetings speaks in a crisp English accent, "Hello, I am Dr. Hermione Icaza. What brings you in today?"

 _Near the outskirts of Córdoba, Spain_

Sitting on the veranda, Thorfinn finishes reading the local paper ignoring the drama unfolding within the house. In a loud obnoxious moment Suren, announces she was leaving. Her bags were already packed, resting at the front door. A lumbering thrall was waiting for her at the door, her lover's name and face escaped him it was inconsequential anyway.

Sipping his coffee and nibbling on Tappa, Thorfinn rolls his eyes as she shrieks. Guess those anti-theft spells his so many times' grandmother, placed on the jewels works.

Hmm, the strawberries are extra tart just like he likes them.

Spain has been rather good for him and his family. Warm weather, good land and minimal backlash from his stupidity of being caught on the losing side of the war. Really how do you extract yourself from the sight of an unstable megalomaniac?

You don't. Especially when the 'Dark Lord' stops asking and starting demanding payment in blood. Like many Thorfinn bought into the concept of Muggles are dangerous to their society. What he didn't buy into is they needed to be eradicated. Going after women and children weren't how any pure-blood male was raised. Strategic attacks his ass, he has seen what the lowest pieces of shits did in the name of protecting their way of life. Supposed aristocrats creating chaos, eroding traditions and getting the most deprived urge off.

His eyes were really opened when he saw a map of 'Muggle' cities. The population in the fucking billions, as for their numbers were only in the mere hundreds of thousands.

Even if the Death Eaters were able to get rid of the muggles. Then who do you rule over?

More crashes and yelling unladylike words were heard as Thorfinn finally decided to stop the theatrics. Looking at the wall clock his mother would be back soon with the girls and he was in the mood to take them to see the horses.

Walking into the foyer, his soon to be ex-wife glares as she huffs in a mid-tantrum. "I was promised jewels and I demand them now, Thorfinn." Ignoring her he walks halfway up the stairs to the second floor, then changes his mind, leaning against the banister. He knew what he looked like, menacing. Early in his life, his father taught him to use both his body and voice to get exactly what he wanted. "You are a stupid woman, Suran. Don't get me wrong it takes many years in most marriages to come to an accord. During said this time you have your lover, paramour, side piece however you name it away from the family. On the other side of town, tucked away to be used as needed. Discreetly."

With the look of indifference, as Suran raged, Thorfinn threw the lumbering thrall a sack. "Here, that should take care of the." Pausing "Trash"

Suran's eyes widen as the pieces fall into place.

She wasn't as clever as she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Rattle, rattle thump, BANG! Oh, that?… *Looks at the chained trunk of plot bunnies in malicious glee.* Uhm, that's nothing. *Grins*

* * *

Thorfinn rolls his eyes as he plays with the girls while his mother chatters on about the Squib clinic. "it wasn't dirty or…"

Linenne was overwhelmed and over the moon as she herds the girls into the house. Healer, no Dok-tor. Icaza and her colleague Dr. Djourno, explained the possible treatments, hearing aids or co-ch-lear implants. By the Gods there are options! Quickly they were whisked to another office where Tyra sat in her lap with 'head-fones' as they went through several tests to see how damaged her sweet one's hearing truly is. Tyra's eyes widen in surprise as she heard words in such a long time. Interesting enough triggering a bit of accidental magic.

After a cloud of glittery purple dissipates kitten ears peak through everyone's head.

Perplexed both Linenne begin to touch their ears as both Hermione and Tyra giggle.

With sure hands, Hermione helps Tyra with the headphones then gently takes the girl into her arms pressing her forehead to the child she hums. It is a gentle tune soothing all within the room. Tyra settles in her arms as Eydís holds the doctor's free hand.

Turning towards her as she reads the paper that rolled out of a small Dr. Djourno distracts her with a possible diagnosis and treatments.

Lienne almost lost her composure as she became glassy-eyed watching Tyra contentedly, humming.

HUMMING!

Thorfinn doesn't pause as he hears there may be a possible treatment for his little girl. The gallons to pay for the treatment wasn't an issue. His worry was staying out of the limelight so his children could live a better life.

"How do we know that they won't gossip? How do we keep this confidential? You know something always gets out."

Setting on the couch the elves bring a light snack of Horchata, tea, and fartons. After setting the milky drink and pastry for the grandchildren she cuts her eye to her only living child. Clucking, with a sniff, "Boy, did you not hear who their doctor is now? Or did you just tune me out from the moment we crossed the threshold?"

Settling on the chair across the low table where the children sit in low seats, he grins, "I said hello."

Pressing her lips in displeasure she growls, "I'm surprised you made it to thirty, boy. I said Dr. Icaza will be the lead healer for the girls, Finn. Dr. Hermione Icaza nee Granger. Her integrity isn't in question."

Thorfinn, kept control of his shock showing as he fixes his coffee. "Then Tyra's treatment may not be the subject of gossip."

Dainty dabbing the corners of her mouth, Linenne watches her son. "That is high praise coming from you."

Finishing his first sip, "In school, she detested gossiping. She said, "Only the vapid and malicious revel in it. Hence the reason you have to use small words to explain things to them."

A teasing glint enters his mother's eyes, "Is that the reason she was the only female in that damn school that kept your interest for four years?"

Sitting back he crosses his legs, shifting his eyes focus on the girls. For a moment he relived a memory as the fingertips of his left hand softly skim this upper lip.

"No, it was the sadistic hexes she would come up with when we dueled. Even as a first-year she didn't back down. 'Bout time I left she had a wicked left hook and the nastiest cruel smirk when she hexed. She was about 15 or 16 when I graduated by then. The last time I saw her, Duchess 'Obliviate' uchitel and I. It took Riddle's torture the uncover the buried memories."

His eyes filled with mirth then, "I was proud of her then, especially after I heard she survived that...Riddle's mad dog."

Leanne was mute as Thorfinn spoke, he would rarely talk of those dark days of insanity. The short flat answers were the most he would share. Here he spoke with an undercurrent of heat.

Softly she probs "Is she the one, älskling?"

Nervously he shifts, then touches both girls' braids, "My Duchess should have been their mother."

Minutes pass as the girls finish their snack and go to play in the next room, "Alskling, why do you call Hermione, Duchess?"

His face became dark, "She earned the respect of some upperclassmen, which titled her 'Duchess'. 'Princess' was a word for the delicate and demure. Besides she hexed anyone who called her Princess with a combination of yellow feathers, purple itchy rashes and a lingering smell of dragon dung and would last for weeks.

She proved herself as sharp as a sickle.

Look, we knew Muggleborns and muggle raised children that are dull as ditchwater and brass necked. How could these outsiders fit in a world steeped in the magical tradition of Merlin and Nimue? To understand the intricacies of a society established before the Roman invasion? It was hilarious watching the interlopers fumble.

Mum, Duchess broke that mold by following something so simple yet significant.

She was a tiny bit of fluff then, most of the hair and teeth back when she came to Hogwarts.

Barreling her way through the halls with sheer determination to prove herself better. It was laughable then, making herself an easy target. A witch with no magical lineage or protection was useless in this society. The only contribution expected of her would be to have sprogs. Useless as they may be, magical babies were needed.

She was already judged as a mere chit of wild curls and magic, yet her manners adhered to many social queues of conduct of the highborn. Where in Hades did this lowborn learn proper etiquette? As others stumbled and faltered, she made the correct social engagements of being polite, respectful and underlying scathing.

Many pureblood females of all the houses didn't appreciate that. Consistently beating everyone within her year with honors didn't help.

Picking on her became a game to some. She became the best adversary in the muggle baiting competition. Quickly she learned to fight back, to the point her reflexes were that of a beater. By then I have seen enough original imaginative hexes from her hand."

Shifting again, then chuckles, "Yeah, I caught some right in the balls. Ever so often, Madam Pomfrey would need Master Flitwick assistance to undo the damage of the real malicious ones, without the numbing potion.

I overheard Mada Pomfey give some advice, in falsetto he mimicked the healer, 'Just to ensure there isn't a negative magical reaction dear.'

"There was a betting pool in Slytherin, in her favor.

Everyone saw the glint in Flint's eyes became disturbing during her fourth year. If the Idyllic Idiots and fiends taught her to fly instead of taunting her, Flint would have to spit actual fire. Then he would try to claim her for himself."

Caught off guard, Lianne's eyebrows raise, "That would have gone like a lead balloon ending with his head on a pike. I find it hard to believe none of this got back to her friends"

Scuffing, "Her scuffles never got back to the Twofold Twits or the herd. If it did they never believe she was capable. She was just the bookworm, instead of the thinker, risk-taker and gatherer of armies."


End file.
